Trust Tasha and Other Stories
by MrW332
Summary: My first genderbent/humanized Thomas story collection. Take a journey to the magical Island of Sodor, where fun and adventure lies around every bend. Hop aboard with Tasha and see how she finds a new way to cross a river. Watch Tabitha as she trades her fathers branch line for a tightrope, and help the students replant Hailey's favorite forest after a devastating storm.
1. Chapter 1

Tasha Jennings was feeling unusually bright and cheerful. This was rare for the boastful and quite grumpy girl. It was a sunny day and she was on her way to the Quayside on her bike. "Good morning!" She called to some cows, who were grazing in a field nearby. The cows didn't answer, for they were cows. Cows can't talk. "Oh well…" Tasha said to herself. "They must be having their breakfast." And she went cheerfully on her way. The cows were actually mooing about the government and how their leader, Champion the Bull, would eliminate the middle class On her way, Tasha saw Bertie on his skateboard.

"Hello Bertie!" She called. "Care for a small race to the Junction?" But before Bertie could answer, He suddenly fell.

"FUCK!" He called and Tasha came over and helped him up. "That's another damned hole in the road! When are they going to fix these?!"

"I'm sorry Bertie" Tasha Sympathized. "Bad luck… Now if you had a bike and had a part time job like me, you'd be able to go around the potholes." Bertie rolled his eyes, There went Tasha shitting eggs over her bike again

"Yeah… And i'm guessing that you've forgotten that it's part of your guys jobs to deliver tar to mend the road. And yet it hasn't been delivered here." Bertie sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone who rides a bike." Tasha took a bit of offense to this. And by a bit I mean a lot. A Ton. A extremely oversized amount! But instead of killing Bertie or Guilt tripping him with puppy dog eyes, Tasha took a lighter approach.

"What about me?" She asked. "I ride a bike, and you trust me Bertie…" Bertie only shrugged he was too down to even say 'Vroom Vroom'. Tasha knew this was somewhat serious in some weird way. "Tell you what, I'll go and investigate what's happened." And Tasha hurried off on her way. Meanwhile, Jane was grumbling (Big surprise) about a wagon yard. She was arranging a line of wagons to take to the quarry.

"It isn't fair!" She complained. "Penny is away licking carpet and i'm stuck doing her work here there and everywhere!" She kicked a wagon and it was sent flying into a mischievous worker. Jane didn't seem to care but the worker did, for he was stuck screaming in tremendous pain whilst clutching his manhood. Gloria arrived and laughed.

"I'll tell you what, Jane." She said. "If you pretended to be ill, you wouldn't be able to arrange wagons from here to there, now would you?" Jane lit up.

"Great idea!" She cooed, going along with another one of glorias stupid life threatening schemes "Look! Here comes Tasha! I'll start pretending now!" Soon Tasha arrived, and she was sorry to see that the two girls looked rather glum…. Well, not really, but she decided to pity them anyways.

"Cheer up you two!" She said. "It's a beautiful day!" Gloria sighed a fake sigh.

"Yes, It may very well be a beautiful day for you," She said, "But it isn't for Jane. She's sick." Jane did a fake cough and wiped her nose.

"Yes she is, I-I-I mean I am." She stuttered feebly. Now, if Tasha wasn't a complete and utter idiot, she would have not gave any mind to the two slackers. But she decided to not be a bitch today, and gave a smile.

"Don't worry," She said kindly. "I'm free for a few hours, so I can do some of your work whilst you get better." Jane and Gloria sniggered as Tasha headed out of the wagon yard with a few wagons hitched to her bike. She made good time, and collected some stone from the quarry. But trouble lay ahead. Now, whilst waiting at the quarry, some Mischievous Workers had tampered with her bikes brakes, for they were sadistic like that and liked seeing little girls suffer. Fucking creeps. As Tasha reached a downward sloping of a hill, the bikes brakes failed. Shocked, She swerved out of control and was thrown off her bike, into a swampy marsh. Tasha layed dazed and confused as a toad eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh piss…" She muttered. "The day started off so well too! Penny will never let me hear the end of this…"

Maria came and took the wagons away, and Edna helped Tasha and her bike back home. Suddenly, Tasha remembered the missing tar. She decided to tell Edna about it.

"That's very piculular…" She said… "There is a tanker wagon full of tar near Wellsworth… That must be it. Don't worry Tasha. I'll make sure it gets to Bertie at once." Tasha let out a sigh of relief. That was one less thing she had to worry about. Later, Jane and Gloria came to see Tasha.

"I'm so sorry about your incident." She said, an actual look of guilt plastered on her face. This was new. "And so is Gloria. We didn't mean to ruin a good day for you."

"Indeed" Stammered Gloria. "It's a near misunderstanding… A-All's well and Ends well." Tasha was contemplating whether or not to just smash her glass root beer bottle over the girls heads… But stopped herself when Bertie came in to see her. He looked much more cheerful.

"The roads mended now!" He bubbled. "Thanks for all that you did. Now I know I can trust anyone who rides a bike, especially their name is Tasha." Tasha smiled and hugged Bertie, Much to his dismay, as she was still fucking filthy. Gloria and Jane wisely left and soon Bertie left too. But Tasha wasn't alone.

"Well Well!" She sighed… "What a day of surprises!" The toad noisily agreed…. Tasha then screamed over the fact a frog was in her room. And hid in the corner until it hopped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Markus Anopha is a 13 year old boy who was adopted by Tabitha's family. He helps out at the Quarry at the end of the Ffarquhar branch arranging wagons full of stone into place so that other teens can take them down to the harbor. Markus is clever, and more of a modern sort of chap than Tabby. He was also full of his own Ideas, and put the wagons in different places everyday. Now, most of the others respected this. But Tabby on the other hand… she was a bit pissed, for she had OCD, and was a very rural person rather than Markus.

"Wagons." Tabby stated whilst lecturing Markus one night. "Should be where you want them, When you want them!" And she lectured him on where to put them, Markus rolled his eyes and tried thinking of an insulting comeback or a curse word to get it across to Tabby that he didn't give a flying fuck about the arrangement of the wagons.

"Fiddlesticks!"

Yeah… It was pretty weak to be honest. And whilst Tabby was trying to decipher what the actual fuck that meant, Markus shut off the lights and went to sleep. The next day was the same, and the day after that, and the day after that… and soon when the first snow began to fall, Tabby lost patience with Markus.

"That's it…" She said, putting her hands up. "I'm fucking done. I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Wagons" with you. Take them yourself." Markus was pleased. Taking wagons felt important, besides, it would give him something to do besides loading up the damned things and then leaving them until someone picked them up hours later. At a random oil depot, Deborah slide up to Markus. She was a devious girl, and was more fond of boys on motorbikes than regular ones.

"That Tabitha is a fusspot." Markus said, Kicking a stone. "She thinks my way of doing things is silly and improper." Deborah sensed trouble and was delighted.

"Tabitha is stuck in the past." She purred. "She doesn't realize that we have our own, more efficient way of handling things. Depend upon it, Markus… anything the older ones can do, we can do better…." Deborah didn't know shit about wagons, and Markus was too daft to realize this….

Tabitha's Path crosses the main road behind Ffarquhar, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the muddy lane rock-hard and very slippery. Tabby stops before reaching the lane. She halts the traffic at the crossing and then sets off again. By using the heavy wagons to push her and her bike along along, she has no trouble with the frosty path and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Tabby warned Marvin and told her just what to do. But Markus, being the fucking Idiot he was, refused to listen.

"I can manage" He said snootily. "I'm not a fusspot like you."

"Fusspot?" Tabitha inquired to herself. "What the fuck does that mean?" But Markus had already mosied of to go collect her wagons. Tabitha sighed and went to get a drink. The workmen were tired of doing the same thing over and over, and decided to, once again, overload the cars. Very original, I know. They knew it was slippery, and wanted to pay Markus out for… whatever. I guess they're just being little creeps again. But anyways, the trouble started when Markus started up the lane on his Bike. Traffic halted and Markus tried to start again, But the heavy weight of the trucks prevented him from getting up the hill. He shouted and 'grred' and for some reason, no one helped him… Instead they just shouted and cursed at him. Tabby was in the yard when he heard what happened.

"I warned his ass!" She growled. "But oh! Let's not listen to the fusspot!" She paused and thought… "They're my wagons really… and Markus should be up by the quarry… and what if our parents found out…?" Tabby quickly bundled up and headed out to fetch Markus. An angry and drunk ass farmer was just about to tell Markus what he could do with those stones when Tabby arrived. "Having trouble, Markus? I am surprised." Markus muttered something inaudible under his breath. The two got to work hauling the wagons up the slope, and afterwards, Markus dropped off the stones and hastily headed back to the quarry.

Tabby only laughed.


End file.
